


Percettibili variazioni d’un amore complicato

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captive Hearts Reference, Highlander!John - Freeform, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Monseigneur!Sherlock - Freeform, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corri. Corri a perdifiato, giù per i corridoi di quel regale palazzo addobbato a festa. Corri, lasciandoti alle spalle i fumi di un ballo di cui hai già dimenticato l’esistenza...</p><p>[This is a gift for Nana_41175. I know, this work is in italian and she can't read it, but I really, really love her works. So, this gift is a sort of declaration of love. In my language, but love is love.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percettibili variazioni d’un amore complicato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captive Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559844) by [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175). 



> Questa storia prende totalmente ispirazione da Captive Hearts (qui trovate la versione originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/559844/chapters/999310 e qui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2646530/chapters/5910428 la traduzione italiana fatta da Ellipse). Ringrazio Ellipse che ha fatto da tramite tra me e Nana, la quale ha gentilmente acconsentito a farmi pubblicare questa storia ambientata nel suo verse. 
> 
> Avviso che è necessario aver letto tutti e 44 i capitoli per comprendere questa, che è un ipotetico finale tra John e Sherlock e in cui, a Moriarty, si fa solo un cenno. Il tutto è basato su quanto si è visto fino a ora... ça vas sans dire, ma questo vuole essere un omaggio a una storia che ho amato molto e che mi ha illuminata di gioia quando ne ho visto l'aggiornamento.
> 
> Prima della storia è linkato un brano, le Variazioni Goldberg di J.S.Bach. Ne consiglio l'ascolto durante la lettura perché le atmosfere prendono ispirazione dal brano.

  
[Variazioni Goldberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEkXet4WX_c)

 

 

 

Corri. Corri a perdifiato, giù per i corridoi di quel regale palazzo addobbato a festa. Corri, lasciandoti alle spalle i fumi di un ballo di cui hai già dimenticato l’esistenza. Corri, perdendo brandelli di abito lungo il tragitto, pezzi di pregiata stoffa che tuttora non riesci a riconoscere come tua e che, forse per una sorta di divina giustizia, rimangono impigliati lacerandosi brutalmente. Tu, John Watson, il forte e caparbio soldato, ti scapicolli oltre le pesanti porte in legno che spalanchi con rabbia, per poi sfrecciare giù per scalinate infinite. Non hai una direzione precisa in cui andare e nemmeno ti interessa averla. Invero, desideri unicamente fuggire. Scappare lontano e poi nasconderti. Sottrarti all’acuta vista di una corte di serpi e di una famiglia reale senza un cuore. E pertanto corri. Attraverso i giardini, oltre la città e poi fuori delle mura. Corri incurante della notte già calata e del freddo vento che spira da nord. Corri con una viscerale, impetuosa necessità di mettere quanto più possibile tra te e Monseigneur. Lo devi fare altrimenti impazzirai o, peggio, rischi di commettere una qualche sciocchezza. Perché ora che tutto è finito, sai cosa accadrà e no, non lo puoi sopportare. Sherlock si sposerà con Irene e tu cosa diventerai? E non importa il fatto che fossi preparato. La verità è che fa male. Fa male lo stesso.  
  


Non sei mai fuggito da niente e da nessuno. John l’Highlander, alla codardia di uno sguardo abbassato, ha sempre preferito sguainare la spada e combattere. La sola idea di star scappando a questo modo ti fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Ti detesti a morte. Ti senti uno sciocco e un debole, perché ti eri ripromesso di andare avanti e dimenticarlo. Eppure non ci sei riuscito. Non una volta ti sei addormentato senza dedicare a lui l’ultimo pensiero. Il guaio è che gli sei schiavo in una maniera pericolosamente piacevole. E da ragazzo mai avresti creduto che la tua vita sarebbe andata a finire così, non per te che da sempre vesti i panni del valoroso guerriero e che non hai una singola volta piegato la testa. Se potessi tornare indietro a quel primo e maledetto giorno in cui l’hai incontrato, gli chiederesti senz’altro la morte. Sarebbe meglio perire in battaglia o pregare per venir ucciso, piuttosto che finire umiliato. Ma, forse, umiliazione non è la parola adatta. La verità è che Monseigneur ti ha spezzato il cuore e, ora che lo ha distrutto, nessuno potrà mai rimettere assieme i pezzi.  
  


Perciò scappi. Incurante di essere inseguito e con nell’animo la prepotente speranza che la lontananza possa mettere una qualche pezza. Fuggi svelto, rapido. Caparbio nel non voler ascoltare quella voce profonda che ti chiama con insistenza, oltre che con una punta appena percettibile di disperazione. Sherlock è disperato? Pensi in un frangente. No, non ci vuoi pensare ora. Devi andartene e devi farlo subito. Concentrati su questo.  
  


Soltanto il vento è in grado di fermare la tua folle fuga. L’aria spira con eccessiva violenza nella piccola radura che hai scovato, là, oltre la boscaglia fitta. Proprio in quel luogo fermi la tua pazzia, bloccato unicamente da una natura infida e bugiarda. Buffo, è il fatto che vi troviate proprio in un bosco. Già perché Sherlock c’è ed è dietro di te, a qualche metro. Non osa avvicinarsi e ti rifiuti di voltarti a guardarlo, eppure è lì con te. Al contrario rimane immobile. Ha il fiato corto, ne senti distintamente il respiro appesantito, ciononostante hai la sensazione che stia evitando di fare rumore. Forse teme che tu possa scappare alla minima vibrazione, al pari di un animale selvaggio. Tu non ti volti, ma lo stato d’animo che ti divora gli diventa immediatamente chiaro: braccia tese lungo il corpo e pugni stretti. Un passo e si fa vicino. Poi un altro e un altro ancora. E tu muori ogni secondo un po’ di più. Spaventato, chiudi gli occhi e per uno sciocco istante speri di poter volare via e proprio come Azrail spiegare le ali, andando al di là delle nubi. Dannazione perché proprio ad Azrail, che è il cuore di Monseigneur, hai pensato? Istinto. Sempre colpa di quel maledetto istinto, lo stesso che ti ha inconsciamente protetto da Moriarty e che ti ha fatto scegliere, tra i tanti, proprio Sherlock. Com’è possibile che il tuo inconscio ti faccia sempre ripiegare attorno a Monseigneur?  
  


Com’è possibile che tu ne sia così pazzamente e profondamente innamorato?  
  


«John» sussurra lui, dopo attimi d’impacciato silenzio. Avevi sentito la sua voce, mentre scappavi, ma l’impeto della corsa ti ha impedito di star a sentire le sue preghiere e non ti ha permesso di notare quel suo chiamare il tuo nome. Adesso non lo puoi ignorare. Non puoi semplicemente mettere un piedi davanti all’altro. Ora puoi soltanto guadare avanti e sperare che quello stesso cielo notturno terso e meraviglioso che stai osservando, possa portarti via. Lo ami, ma non ti puoi permettere di adorarlo oltre.  
  


«John» ripete Sherlock, ora a voce appena poco più alta. Anche questa volta, però, ti ostini a non volergli rispondere e caparbiamente punti lo sguardo dritto davanti a te. Non devi cedergli in alcun modo, non adesso che ce l’hai quasi fatta. Perché sì, senti che ci sei vicino e che tra poco supererai tutto. Allo stesso tempo sai di essere debole e fragile e che di certo basterebbe una sua parola per cadergli ai piedi. Come sempre. Avrai, probabilmente, il resto della vita da dedicare ai suoi capricci. Un’intera esistenza a soddisfare le voglie e le perversioni di un uomo sposato. Come la più patetica delle donnacce. Nel formulare quel pensiero le tue iridi tremano vibratamente e la vista si offusca di poco. Non puoi piangere, non devi arrivare a tanto. Tu che sei un combattente, che sei forte e coraggioso, determinato e caparbio, non devi versare una sola lacrima. Lui non se la merita. O forse sì. Diavolo, sei così confuso! Pertanto, fallo. Controllati. Serra gli occhi con forza e impedisciti di tremare. Inspira profondamente, cerca di placare il battito impazzito di un cuore agitato (di certo) soltanto dalla folle corsa.  
«Ascolta quello che ho da dire prima di giudicarmi malamente.»  
«Non c’è nulla da dire.» Ed è lì, di fronte all’idea di voi due che fate un discorso, che getti le armi. Il guaio è che neanche te ne rendi conto. Ancora sei convinto di star correndo. Tu dal corpo fermo e immobile e che freme per fuggire, ma con cuore e cervello da sempre ancorati a quell’uomo dietro di te. Un uomo che ora vibra di rabbia e frustrazione e che, per lo strazio, urla come non una volta gli hai sentito fare.  
«Ascoltami!» grida, rabbioso mentre tu stoicamente rimani fisso. Lì a tremare e con le lacrime che pericolosamente pizzicano gli angoli degli occhi.  
«Moriarty non c’è più» mormori tu, proseguendo stoicamente per la tua strada «il suo piano per uccidervi è fallito, mio signore. La domanda è cosa fate voi qui? Dovreste essere alla festa, che immagino sarà proseguita senza intoppi. Vostro fratello è maestro nel fingere che vada tutto bene.» Azzardi, forse in modo eccessivo e ben sapendo che se foste a palazzo tu, ora, saresti agli arresti. Non si può offendere il Re, specialmente non a questo modo. Quasi speri che Sherlock si comporti allo stesso modo di come farebbe la corte e che ti faccia sbattere in una cella buia. Chissà che chiuso in un tugurio tu non riesca finalmente a odiarlo come dovresti. Quindi sì, sei irrispettoso, perché fai John Watson di nome e John Watson non ha mai avuto propensione per le regoli sociali. In questo momento, voltarsi e inchinarsi al cospetto del proprio Signore, è l’ultima cosa che senti di dover fare. Per quanto abbia il tuo cuore e la tua anima, per quanto Monseigneur abbia prepotentemente preso possesso della tua mente e del tuo spirito, tu mai più ti umilierai. Lo hai deciso adesso e così farai.  
«Siamo soli, non è necessario darmi del voi» precisa Monseigneur, con una punta di fastidio che come spesso accade non si premura di nascondere.  
«Siete il mio signore e padrone, giusto?» ridi amaramente, sogghignando poi di una risata beffarda che alle tue stesse orecchie risulta fuori luogo e forzata. «Andate dalla vostra futura moglie, Monseigneur, sono sicuro che sarà felice di ricevervi nonostante l’ora tarda. Perché è questo che succederà, non sono stupido. Ho visto come avete ballato, la maniera intima con cui la toccavate… Cristo, che idiota che sono stato! Pensare che c’è stato un momento in cui ho creduto di essere l’unico. Un attimo nel quale io, povero e piccolo soldato delle Highlands, ho sperato che a me tenevate sinceramente. Erano tutte menzogne, ora lo so. Lei è “l’unica”. Lei è “La Donna”. Lei è la sola persona che abbiate mai amato in vita vostra. Irene Adler ha l’onore di avere il vostro cuore. Lei e Azrail e, chissà, magari anche vostro fratello. Io non sono mai stato nulla, se non un gioco di potere. Un passatempo alla noia. Una sfida personale contro voi stesso. Vi sarete detto che sarebbe stato divertente, vedere in quanto tempo distruggevate il piccolo e orgoglioso soldatino.»  
«No, John, tu non hai capito.»  
«Ho capito benissimo» lo interrompi, senza doverti preoccupare di voltarti. Ancora gli dai le spalle. Ancora tieni lo sguardo fisso a un orizzonte che desideri raggiungere con tutto te stesso. Ancora, tuttavia, resti saldamente ancorato a terra. Perché, sì, speri di star sbagliando. Tu, sciocco sentimentale. «Lo sapete, mio Signore, che un uomo come me desidererebbe morire piuttosto che venir piegato? Meglio uccidersi che implorare. Nel momento in cui ho capito che mi ero disperatamente concesso a voi, mi sono reso conto che avevo rinnegato tutto ciò che ero. Eppure ero disposto ad accettarlo e a comprendere questo nuovo me stesso che non ne voleva sapere nulla di orgoglio, ma solo di voi, Monseigneur. Mi sono piegato e vi ho ceduto completamente. Vi amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, nemmeno Mary o l’uomo che mi ha cresciuto e che io ho chiamato padre. Mi fido di voi, come non mi sono fidato di alcun compagno d’armi o cavaliere al fianco di cui ho combattuto. Avete vinto su tutti i fronti, Monseigneur, avete avuto ogni lato di me e ora sono certo che godrete della mia infantile gelosia, del mio odiare la donna che diventerà vostra moglie. Sarete soddisfatto del mio cuore spezzato e dovrei non dirvelo, ma ho l’impressione che per me sia tutto finito. Sapevo, dentro di me, che sarebbe accaduto un giorno o l’altro ma a lungo ho sperato che i vostri giochi non fossero che una maschera, una delle tante che portate. Per mesi mi sono ripetuto che mi amavate e che temevate di perdere voi stesso nel dirmelo. Perché siete Sherlock e avete tante preoccupazioni e, credevo, un animo molto più fragile di quanto chiunque non immagini. Che sciocchezza; vero? Come potete amare me?» Le parole finiscono in un sussurro. La voce s'è incrinata. Vorresti dire di più ma la lingua s’inceppa, annodandosi in un groviglio di lacrime mal trattenute. Il nodo che ti stringe la gola t’impedisce quasi di respirare a dovere, di certo non aiuta a sedare l’agitarsi delle viscere. Come ci sei finito lì? Con Sherlock così troppo vicino e il cuore che, dannazione, non ne vuole sapere di smettere di battere forsennatamente. Il fiato si spezza, un alito di vento ti accarezza il volto e tu spalanchi la bocca, completamente inondato da profumi che ti sono ignoti. C’è odore di fiori ed erba, profumo di vento e di Monseigneur. Non è un sogno, non un’illusione o una sciocca fanciullesca fantasia, è l’intero regno che pare volerti spingere tra le sue braccia. Dovresti voltarti, il vento ti spinge a farlo. Gli odori dell’uomo che ti sta alle spalle, e che tu ami al punto da venerarlo, ti invitano a fare ben altro che restartene impalato. Li ignori, ignori tutto. Di nuovo. Per un’ennesima volta ti mostri testardo. Caparbio. Stupido, forse. Di certo spaventosamente terrorizzato da quanto potresti fare se solo ti voltassi. Cedergli è la più spaventevole delle meraviglie.  
«So di non potervi chiedere niente» prosegui, dopo un istante d’incertezza che si è tramutato in una voce sottile «e di non avere il potere di rifiutarvi, ma vi imploro di lasciarmi almeno questo momento. Non avrò più orgoglio, ma mi è rimasta la dignità.»  
«John.»  
«T-Vi prego. Andatevene.»  
Sì, è allora che accade. Perché Monseigneur non è un uomo paziente e, decisamente, ti ha fatto parlare troppo. A un certo punto e proprio quando speri che ti stia finalmente lasciando solo, succede che ti afferra per un braccio e che con un velo di brutalità, ti costringe a voltarti. Tu lo fai, perché sei stanco e distrutto e non hai la forza di opporti. Mai hai potuto qualcosa contro di lui e conto quel lato di te stesso che lo ama follemente. In fondo sei ancora l’uomo che guarda sotto una maschera, pur sapendo di non poterlo fare. Sei lo stesso John Watson che lo desiderava in silenzio, che se ne stava innamorando pur negandolo con la forza d’un esercito e il pudore di una vergine. Questa volta il buio è eccessivo e non riesci che a scorgerne i lineamenti, rischiarati appena dalla luce argentina della luna. A stento lo vedi, eppure ti è chiaro il rossore delle guance, il luccichio degli occhi, appena un poco bagnati. Il fremere della voce, poi, è perfettamente evidente così come l’impazienza rude dei gesti. Una rabbia appassionata, è quella di Monseigneur, la stessa di chi per troppo tempo s’è dovuto forzare in qualcosa che non doveva. Troppo tempo è passato da che ha potuto toccarti e baciarti. O da che ha liberamente avuto la possibilità di stringerti a sé. Troppi giorni, tanti che a lui son apparsi come mesi. Tu però non lo sai, perché hai fatto quanto possibile pur di non vedere. Pur di fuggire da ciò che provavi. Cosa che tenti anche adesso mentre ti ritrovi a chiudere ancora gli occhi, prima di voltare lo sguardo a un buio notturno che adombra i passaggi tra gli alberi, agitati da un vento irrequieto.  
«Irene è morta» sussurra, ed è la prima frase con cui se ne esce. La dice con impazienza, fremendo quasi di un sentimento a stento trattenuto. Vuole tutto e subito, Sherlock. «E anche se fosse viva di certo non la sposerei. Già lo sai, ma te lo ripeto: l’altra volta, al ballo in maschera, non ero io a danzare con quella donna, ma Billy. Questa sera invece mi sono comportato in quel modo esclusivamente per convenienza, perché era necessario che Moriarty credesse di avermi intrappolato. Lo so, ti senti ingannato, ma è stato fatto tutto per te. Credimi, John.»  
«Non è solo per quella donna» ammetti, in un filo di voce. «La verità è che hai finto di essere qualcun altro e io ancora non ho capito che bisogno c’era d’indossare una maschera e farti chiamare Tarasque. Cos’era? Un gioco? Una sfida contro te stesso? O, peggio, con Moriarty?» gli rispondi in quella che sei sicuro sia una difesa a tono. La realtà è che ti stai piegando di nuovo e, ancor più grave, stai cominciando a credergli. Di nuovo la colpa sembra essere del tuo maledetto istinto.  
«Avevo bisogno di sapere fino a che punto si spingeva la tua devozione per me. Posso dirti che in buona parte ha a che fare con l’incombente minaccia di Moriarty e con le minacce che ti aveva fatto, io dovevo sapere fino a che punto ti fidavi di me. Egoisticamente, però, devo confessare che ho voluto testare con mano quanto mi amassi. Tu mi hai scelto, John. Quella notte, in mezzo a tutta quella gente, hai visto solo me. C’erano uomini e donne, ma tu non li hai voluti. Desideri solo me. Sapevi che ero io. Lo sapevi. Non sono i tuoi occhi ad aver visto, è stato l’istinto e dopo abbiamo fatto l’amore e io… io…»  
«Tu non capisci, Sherlock» sbotti, irritato e lasciando alle spalle formalismi e rituali d’etichetta e facendo sì che la ferrea presa che ha sulle tue braccia cessi all’istante. Ti scosti, seppur di poco ed evitando di mettere troppa distanza tra voi. A questo punto tanto vale che veda da vicino quanto ti ha spezzato. «Non sono io a essere in discussione. Non è il mio amore per te, il nocciolo della questione. So perfettamente ciò che provo e quando ho capito che eri Tarasque mi sono definitivamente arreso a me stesso. Il problema sei tu.»  
«Non capisco.»  
«Tu non mi ami» soffi fuori con un tremolio non trattenuto, che ti affretti a ricacciare indietro con determinazione. Sherlock si ritrae, indietreggia di poco e poi si ferma. L’agitazione in lui adesso è notevole e non si affretta per mascherarla in alcun modo. Lui, l’uomo dalle mille e più facce, ora ti si mostra per ciò che è senza freni e inibizioni. L’immagine di questo Monseigneur ti colpisce come uno schiaffo in faccia, arrivando a toccarti nel profondo. Tuttavia ancora non sei in grado di capire a cosa sta pensando. Noti distintamente una mano andargli tra i capelli e ravvivarli, in un gesto che gli hai visto fare tante e tante volte. Decidi a quel punto di parlargli, forse mosso da una sorta di pietà o, piuttosto, agitato dall’idea di non voler fare altro se non farlo sentire meglio. Qualsiasi siano i suoi tormenti, tu vi metterai fine.  
«Anche se mi amassi come potremmo stare insieme? Oltre a essere due uomini, siamo di due mondi diversi. Tu sei un principe e io, beh, io... Oltretutto, di certo finirai con lo stancarti. Un bel giorno ti sveglierai e ti renderai conto che stare con me ti annoia e io a quel punto cosa sarò? Più nulla. Già mi sento nulla adesso.»  
«Non potrei mai stancarmi di te, John, chi ha messo in testa certe sciocchezze?» grida, afferrandoti di nuovo per un polso e strattonandoti con forza. «E poi tutto il resto non mi interessa: divario sociale e il fatto che siamo uomini… Queste cose al Covo non contano. Se sono qui è per il matrimonio di Mycroft. Se non vivo in questo posto c’è una precisa ragione, questa gente mi fa ribrezzo. Liberi, John, lontano da qui, a casa nostra, saremo liberi.»  
«Sì, ma il problema resta: i tuoi sentimenti.»  
«Al contrario di te, John, io non vedo alcun problema» sussurra Sherlock con fare mellifluo e avvicinandosi di qualche fiato. Diavolo! Com’è possibile che ora ti tremino le ginocchia? E per quale assurda ragione ora ti ritrovi tra le sue braccia, stretto in una presa calda e rassicurante. Sei un soldato, dannazione, abbi un minimo di decoro. «Mon coeur» mormora, stirando un sorriso e tu, come un idiota, ti ritrovi a pensare a quanto sia bello. È terribilmente affascinante, vero? No. Non dovresti permetterti tanto. Lui ti deluderà, un giorno lo farà. Sarà freddo e scostante. Si comporterà duramente e sarà capriccioso e… Stupido, innamorato John Watson che non bada a nulla se non allo sfarfallare di un muscolo. Già gli hai ceduto.  
«Sherlock.»  
«Non sarò di nessun altro» t’interrompe lui, bloccando sul nascere chissà quale arringa difensiva.  
«Sherlock» mormori, ma il fare è ancora più sussurrato e poco convinto. Un lato di te vorrebbe scacciarlo e, ancora, volare via. La verità è che non respiri più, a malapena riesci a sopportare il martellare del cuore nel petto. L’impulso di baciarlo inizia a diventare complesso da sradicare e sempre più prepotente è il desiderio di farci l’amore.  
«Non apparterrò a qualcuno che non sia tu» prosegue «non obbedirò ad anima viva fuorché a te. Non mi piegherò a nessuno che non sia John Watson. Nessuno avrà il mio cuore, se non tu, mon coeur.»  
«Cielo, questo è più di un “ti amo”» sogghigni, mascherando con l’ironia un’agitazione che non si placa e che nascondi stirando un piccolo e timido sorriso, il quale s’infrange contro quella che è la più meravigliosa creatura che tu abbia avuto la fortuna di vedere. Hai paura, ed è questo il tragico epilogo di una stupida fuga lontano da lui ma verso te stesso, incontro a sentimenti che per tanto tempo hai represso. Sei emozionato e al tempo stesso eccitato. Perché lui ti ama. Sei il suo cuore e sempre lo sarai. Sì, John Watson, questo è più di un banale ti amo.

  
  
È lui, ovviamente, a fare il primo passo. Impaziente e appassionato, sfacciato dominatore ti stringe tra le braccia e ti bacia, trascinandoti in un turbinio di sensazioni. Pare tutto diverso, realizzi, eppure non siete altri che voi. Di nuovo uniti. Di nuovo a baciarvi sotto la luce della luna e con i ricordi che volano a quella notte nel roseto. Parevano altre persone quelle là, vero? Ora più che mai vi ritrovate a essere incuranti di tutto, persino delle luci della notte. E questo bacio di cui prendi pieno possesso è tanto diverso da come lo ricordavi… Le sue labbra avevano una simile morbidezza? No, di certo. Che sia cambiato anche in questo? Già perché ti senti diverso tu per primo e Moriarty ha segnato persino lui, lo sai, lo vedi dalla piega che gli prende di tanto in tanto lo sguardo, che s’adombra come di ansia. Diversi, siete, da quelli di un tempo e differente sarà il vostro rapporto. Eppure sempre gli stessi apparite, in quella che è una piccola variazione d’un rapporto stupendamente complicato.  
 

  
  
   
**Fine**  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La morte di Irene viene paventata da Sherlock in uno degli ultimi capitoli. Per quel che riguarda John, qui non sa delle sue origini e pensa che dovrà essere comunque a servizio di Monseignuer per il resto della vita. Inoltre, l’introspezione di John più che basarsi su fatti a cui ho attinto dalla storia, è incentrata su quanto io ho recepito della caratterizzazione fatta da Nana. Avrei voluto mettere di più, ma la verità è che Captive Hearts è una storia molto complessa dal punto di vista degli intrecci narrativi, che sono tanti e difficili da dipanare. Ho pertanto citato poche cose tra la marea di fatti e dettagli che potevo prendere in considerazione.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Solo cinque minuti fa mi sono accorta di aver sbagliato a scrivere Monseigneur... pertanto spero di averli corretti tutti! Ma se ne trovate qualcuno scritto sbagliato non esitate a farmelo notare.


End file.
